


Crack of Dawn

by Elthadriel



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elthadriel/pseuds/Elthadriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian is not a morning person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crack of Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Have some silliness that I've been sitting on for a while. 
> 
> The art is by the wonderful [Shae-C-Art](http://shae-c-art.tumblr.com/)

Most of the war table meetings were attended only by the Inquisitor, their advisers, and only the particular people to whom the meeting’s content was relevant. Bull was invited to meetings were they discussed where they wanted to send the Chargers, and Vivienne when they were looking into political leads she had suggested. Very occasionally, all of them were required to attend so they could all be kept informed or because the Inquisitor wanted their opinions on the Inquisition’s immediate plans.

 

This was such a meeting.

 

The ball at the Winter Palace was only weeks away, and there were still many details to go over. Unfortunately, the Inquisitor also had hopes to spend some time in the Frostback Basin, aiding the Avvar, meaning they fully intended to leave as soon as possible that morning, after the meeting, so they could cover as much ground as possible

 

The short of matter was, the meeting was being held at half-past six in the morning.

 

Bull didn’t mind the early morning too much, but he was one of the only ones. Bar himself and a couple of others, the Inner Circle where at best grumpy, and worst, half asleep.

 

Cassandra, Vivienne, and Varric were already dressed to travel, and their packs were currently being strapped to horses; they would leave with the Inquisitor the moment the meeting was over. Despite the early meeting, almost everyone had managed to drag themselves out of bed. Even Sera had managed to turn up, though she was leaning heavily against Blackwall’s side.

 

“Are we just waiting on Dorian?” Josephine asked, without looking up from her clipboard.

 

“It would appear so.” Vivienne pursed her lips.

 

“Does anyone know where he is?” Cassandra asked, looking at Bull. She was hardly a morning person either, but she was at least slightly put together.

 

Bull shrugged. “He didn’t stay with me last night.”

 

“Ahh, still loving you and leaving you?” Varric asked. Shockingly he was one of less miserable of the lot of them

 

“Should we wait?” Cullen asked. He looked slightly twitchy; Bull wondered how much coffee he had downed before showing up.

 

Leliana pulled a face. “We’ll give him a couple of minutes.” She turned to Josie, talking in a hushed voice about something to do with the meeting.

 

“Yeah, he’s probably not done primping,” Sera cackled, apparently using up the last of her energy to get in a jab at her friend, because she sank more into Blackwall’s side.

 

“All right,” Josephine said after a generous few minutes.

 

The door to the room was pushed open and a pile of blankets stumbled in.

 

The blankets appeared to be midway through consuming Dorian alive.

 

If Bull was asked to estimate exactly how many blankets Dorian had, he would, conservatively, say at least three quarters of all the blankets in Skyhold, possibly four-fifths.

 

He had clearly made no effort at all to ready himself for the meeting. His hair was free of product, half sticking up at odd angles, the other half flat and sad looking. He had no make-up on at all, but the blankets covered most of his lower face anyway. He looked so tired he made Sera, who was practically drooling on Blackwall, appear positively animated.

 

Dorian dropped into the closest empty seat, folding his arms on the table in front of him and dropping his head down onto them. He shifted a little, to bring his cocoon as tightly around him as he could. Only the very top of his head, and the fluffy, unkempt hair could be seen, everything else was a patchwork of blankets, some if which where themselves actually patchwork, presumable stolen from Bull.

 

Sera pushed herself up, leant across the table, and poked the closed bit of material. Hard.

 

The blankets made a noise, but nothing else.

 

Everyone exchanged looks before the Inquisitor rolled their eyes and waved a hand, indicating they should start.

 

They talked for perhaps ten minutes before Josephine had had enough.

 

“Dorian,” Josephine said suddenly, interrupting herself mid-sentence. Dorian very slowly lifted his head to stare at her. His eyes were slightly glazed over, and he looked grumpy enough to kill a man.

 

Josephine wasn’t to be intimidated. “Could you pretend to be paying attention, please? You are rather off-putting.”

 

There was a long silence while Dorian stared at her, and Bull was uncertain if he was plotting murder, or just trying to process the instructions. Finally, he pushed himself fully upright, though he did sink low in his chair. He picked a spot, near to where Josephine was standing, but not quite, and stared straight at it.

 

 

That was Dorian’s entire contribution to the meeting.

 

It wasn’t a long meeting, thankfully. The Inquisitor was eager to get going; the sooner they left, the sooner they could be back and finish the hectic planning for the trip to Orlais.

 

“Does anyone have anything else to add?” The Inquisitor asked. They left a pause to give anyone time to speak. When no one did they gave a dismissive wave of her hand. “All right, I’ll speak to you all in two weeks, Josephine will continue to make arrangements, please don’t give her more trouble than you have to.” She looked very pointedly at Sera who didn’t notice.

 

Dorian didn’t even wait for them to finish before he had hauled himself to his feet and stumbled from the door, the bottom of his blankets trailing after him.

 

“Maybe someone should go make sure he’s okay?” Blackwall asked, in a voice that suggested Sera had nudged him until he asked, and that he really didn’t want it to be him that had to check. He had nothing to fear, as everyone turned once again to look at Bull.

 

With an exaggerated sigh, Bull climbed to his feet, and followed after Dorian.

 

He caught up with Dorian just outside of his bedroom; apparently Dorian was having trouble unlocking his door without dropping any of his blankets. Bull reached out, plucked the key from his hand and did it for him.

 

Dorian grunted in thanks, and pushed the door open. He covered the three steps to his bed, and fell face first onto it, with a noise that suggested this experience was more pleasurable than any orgasm Bull had ever given him.

 

Bull couldn’t help but laugh. Dorian made another noise into his pillow that only cause Bull to laugh more.

 

Dorian turned his head.

  
“I’m sleeping, go away.”

 

“I’m not invited to stay?” Bull asked.

 

There was a long pause. “Fine, but you have to be quiet.” Dorian borrowed back into his bed.

 

Bull pushed the door closed behind him, and pulled off his harness, laying it across the back of one of Dorian’s chair. He placed his boot and brace beside the door before approaching the bed. Dorian hadn’t even bothered to take his shoes off, apparently the only clothing he had bothered to pull on aside from the trousers he slept in, and the blankets.

 

The boots weren’t buckled up so Bull had no problem pulling them off Dorian’s feet, though their owner did grumble, pulling his feet back into the warmth of his blankets the second the boots were off.

 

Bull climbed into bed next to Dorian who curled against him, mumbling something into Bull’s side. Bull wrapped an arm around him and kissed the top of his hair. Dorian was back to sleep in barely a matter of minutes.

 

\---

 

Bull had to leave to train with the chargers after only a couple of hours dozing with Dorian. He climbed out of the bed, dressing himself while Dorian made vague, complaining noises behind him, and rolled into the warm spot Bull had just vacated. Bull managed to bite back laughter, but did kiss the only part of Dorian’s head not covered by blankets.

 

He left Dorian to sleep.

 

Bull next saw him in the library, well past noon. Dorian looked as together as he normally did, and Bull would have put the entire experience down to a vivid hallucination, except that when he smirked at Dorian, he blushed and jerked his chin up haughtily, definitely embarrassed.

 

“It was obscenely early,” Dorian said, and refused to say anything else on the matter.

 

 


End file.
